Fallen Wolf
by Jennixst
Summary: A one Shot of Tray Dawsons last days on earth.  A little harsh but not too gory.


**Fallen Wolf.**

_I once wrote Eric's perspective of the torture Sookie endured, now I am writing about Tray. Hope you all enjoy it as much as possible. This is just a one shot, like my Eric, Heidi and Jane stories. Hope you like it. It is also un-beta-ed so if I make mistakes, it's all me._

_Everyone within are the creation of C. H. It all belongs to her. I am just bringing them out to play in my own little way._

Midnight Tray's P.O.V.

An odd noise roused me from my sleep. A funny sound from Sookie's woods. Sliding from the bed I brushed a kiss across Amelia's brow and she smiled in her sleep. Pulling on my jeans I paused, just for a moment, gazing down at my sleeping girlfriend. Her short, silky dark hair was in disarray, her tan dark against her creamy sheets, I smiled, thinking about how much fun we'd had the night before. My little witch was all proper in appearance but damn she could work that magical mojo and whoo boy; she was a pocket rocket in bed! She was crazy, fun and SO hot. I briefly thanked my lucky stars that I had already done my 'duty' and fathered a son. Amelia was not normal, so our kids wouldn't be, but hopefully not too much were would cross over. My boy is pretty amazing, he has taken to the change with panache. (I've been sneaking looks at Sookie's word of the day calendar.) Shit! Was I really thinking kids with my little witch? Did she even want kids? The noise came again.. I had better get out there to look around. A wave of anger filled me as I thought of the Fairies stalking Sookie, and indirectly, Amelia. I knew full well they'd grab her if they could, because Sookie would do anything to save a friend. She was an amazing woman and if it wasn't for all her baggage and the fact that she was bonded to the Northman I might have taken a swing at her. That was until I saw Amelia at her side, that awful day we watched poor Maria Starr die. I still regretted not getting my hands on Cal Myers. I'd have liked to beat him to a pulp before handing him over to Patrick Furnham and Alcide. He was theirs to kill, as he'd been involved in the deaths of their mates. I'd have still enjoyed making him suffer for what he did to poor Maria. Moving silently through the house I listened intently. I could hear both Sookie and Amelia breathing deeply, safely sleeping in their beds. The powerful magic around the house protected them while they were inside so I felt safe leaving them to go investigate.

Moving quietly through the woods I found the source of the funny noises. The woman was surprisingly lovely for a fang-banger. She came from Vampire Bills place, faint fang marks on her neck. His new girl friend I guessed. She confirmed it, smiling prettily "Hi.. Bill sent me to see if you wanted a drink, it's ok, I am his." Suddenly, oddly, I was desperately thirsty, my head felt strange. She smiled at me and held out a tall glass of red wine. I felt peculiar... the wine tasted odd. Watching her go back towards the old Compton place I shook my head a few times before loping through the woods to crawl into bed beside Amelia. I couldn't sleep though, I felt awful. The woman, she was all wrong. She must have poisoned me. More then once I went to the bathroom, throwing up then trying to get the awful taste out of my mouth. I saw Bubba stagger in, he didn't look so good either. He mumbled something about the woman then crawled into the vampire space Sookie had under the house. When Amelia got up to go to work she fussed and wanted to stay with me but I knew by then I was in trouble and that I had been be-spelled and poisoned . I wanted her and Sookie well away from me. If I went crazy they were safer away. I would not be able to take care of Sookie today. I wanted to go home, crawl into bed and die. I vaguely remember talking to Sookie, she was a little pissed at me, and I couldn't blame her. I had been SO stupid but I couldn't help it. What was it with these Fairies! Why couldn't I smell them. I made Sookie promise to get protection the n I left. Making it home was tough, but my bed was welcoming and I fell into it.

Not long into my trying to sleep things off I was woken suddenly. There was someone in my house. Rolling slowly out of bed I got ready to rumble. God I felt worse then before. Taking a deep breath I knew immediately it wasn't Amelia. Moving quietly down the hallway I scanned the house with all my senses. A beautiful man stood in my living room. He looked a lot like the handsome Fairy that owned Hooligans in Monroe. However, this guy looked mean. He made no attempt to even look human and I instantly knew I was in for a hell of a fight. A soft giggle behind me revealed the other one. The 'fang-banger from the woods, only way hotter. Except.. her eyes. They held no warmth, no kindness. Something stirred in my mind and I suddenly felt real fear. I knew who these two were. Neve and Lochlan. OH Fuck. I growled and they laughed, My body was slow to shift, sluggish. They were on me in a second. I fought, I wasn't going easy and I took pleasure in making the two of them bleed. However they could use magic, and I couldn't. They had already weakened me so they had the upper hand. Then I was out.

I came too in a dark, dirty little shack. I was bound with silver chain and stretched out uncomfortably. The evil duo seemed delighted I had woken up. They proceeded to 'play' with me and I went to a whole new place of pain. They'd rest awhile, letting my body heal the smaller wounds, then start again. Soon I couldn't even do that any more. I refused to yell, refused to weep, beg or even scream. Stubbornly I locked my jaw. I would not give them the pleasure. These two were seriously fucked up. I knew I wasn't going to live through this, it would be a miracle if I did at least. As I moved between conciousness and blackness I listened to their laughter, their pleasure in hurting me and a few times I had to watch them fuck. YUCK. Fairies are messed up. I was rapidly loosing conciousness.. in fact, I was more then ready to die. They'd broken my bones more then once and had fun letting them half set in painful ways. I'd been cut, sliced with razors, burnt, bitten and beaten to a pulp. I hurt all over. Thankfully I had not been subjected to anything sexual because I revolted them. Not that I cared any more, I could no longer really feel anything any more. I could hear my blood dripping softly onto the floor. My ear, what was left of it, was lying on the floor, chewed upon and spat out, my face felt stiff and swollen. I was definitely dying. Whatever they'd tricked me into drinking was killing me from the inside, they were working on the outside. I wished I would hurry up and die already. I closed my eyes, fixing the faces of my son and Amelia in my mind. At least they hadn't gotten Sookie.

The Fucked Up Fairies left for a while. I figured they'd gotten bored and gone to try for Sookie again. I hoped she had kept her word, hoped Jason was with her. It was dark now, I hoped the vamps were guarding her. Why didn't I call Alcide before I had collapsed in bed. I should have... him or Calvin. I drifted off.

I awoke fully after who knows how long, to the most awful noise I had ever heard. A woman screaming in pain.. over and over. I turned my head. Through a barrier of magic I could SEE what those Fucked Up Fairies were doing. I saw long blonde hair. Sookie. NO! She was supposed to be safe. I frantically moved my head, sniffing the air hard. No trace of Amelia. The air was heavy with the scent of Sookie's blood. Filled with her sobs and screams. The things they did.. I vomited more then once, blood and bile staining the floor. I fought the silver but I was too weak. All I could do was lay, helpless, watching her suffer. She didn't seem to know I was there. Those fuckers had made it so. She thought she was alone. I wept. This was worse then the torture. I was a breath from being dead but as they tortured my friend I wished I was dead already so I did not have to witness this. My helplessness was driving me crazy. They knew it too, occasionally one would look towards me and smile. They knew this was hurting me more then the torture. Now I screamed, I wanted Sookie to hear me, wanted her to know she was not alone. I was sure I was seeing things when I saw Vampire Bill and a beautiful older man appear, they moved silently and they both looked deadly and enraged. I felt a surge of wild elation. The Fucked Up Fairies were going to die. I smiled before I lapsed into unconsciousness.

My next few hours were a blur. I passed in and out of consciousness. I woke in the Supe hospital, Dr Ludwig was giving me a sad look. "Your safe, for now. The Fairies are coming tho. Niall has waged war for their brutality on his kin and kind."

"I'm not going to make it." I stated it. I knew I was dying. The poison in my body was taking my healing magic away and I felt worse every minute. I just hoped I could make one more kill. I wanted a little taste of revenge. The little Dr patted my arm. "I am sorry. I have done what I could." I nodded. "Their dead now. Neve and Lochlan." I gave her a tiny smile. She'd known what I wanted to hear.

"Sookie?" I asked. My voice barely a whisper.

"She lives, barely" Dr Ludwig sighed. "I have no idea how, they were seconds from killing her. Like yourself." I sort of nodded. I could barely move. I carefully turned my head and saw Vampire Bill still as stone on the bed across from me. He didn't look good. I looked back at the little doctor.

She shook her head. "Silver poisoning." I knew then I truly was a dead man. I had thought their teeth too shiny. Silver poisoning was never good, for vamp or were.

Darkness fell outside and I opened my eyes briefly. Eric Northman was in the building. I could smell him. I could also smell burnt skin. Odd. Clancy, a red haired vamp I didn't like much entered the room. He gave me a grim look and held out a wrist. I shook my head. "No.. I'm a were.. won't work. I'm already dead it would be wasted." he shrugged and settled beside Bill. He popped a couple of true bloods down then began drinking them as Bill latched onto his wrist, sucking down his blood. Survival. I could hear battle raging outside. The Northman brought Sookie in, she was clutching her little purse and looked awful. She was alive though. She had had vampire blood. A lot of it. I hoped she didn't flip. That girl loved the sun too much to be a vampire.

I heard them talking, Sookie's voice was full of misery. She was blaming herself and I wanted her to know it wasn't her fault. I should have known better. She thought I was dead and I reassured her I was still among the living.

"Tray, I'm so Sorry"

I shook my head. My own stupid fault.

We whispered back and forth a few times then THEY were outside the door. As the vampires and Sookie quickly readied to fight I lay very still, I was no good to anyone. Didn't mean I wouldn't try something. I wasn't going to go quietly. I admired Sookie, even if I thought her choice of weapon, a squirt gun, was odd. Briefly I thought I smelled lemons. She was on her feat, as was Bill. They were as weak as kittens but just as determined to fight. I hoped they would live. Then the Fucked Up Fairies were in the room.

And that is how I died. Making one last grab at one of those Fucked Up Fairies. Always had lived my life by the sword. Dying by the sword was the fighting way. My last thoughts were for my son, and for Amelia. I hoped she knew I had loved her.


End file.
